The field of the invention pertains to toys and, in particular, to stuffed toy animals and accessories for the animals.
Stuffed toy animals comprise an almost infinite variety of renderings of animals. Perhaps the most famous stuffed animal toy is the xe2x80x9cTeddy Bear.xe2x80x9d While most stuffed animal toys have been introduced as toys, others have been derived from comic strips such as xe2x80x9cSnoopyxe2x80x9d from xe2x80x9cPeanuts.xe2x80x9d Programs for adult purposes have also been the source of stuffed animal toys such as xe2x80x9cSmokey the Bearxe2x80x9d of U.S. Forestry fame.
Movies have been a rich source of characters that lend themselves to stuffed animal toys. The many cartoon characters from Walt Disney Studios and Warner Brothers that have been rendered as stuffed toys attest to the popularity of such toys. But, despite the almost overwhelming plethora of such toys, there is always an opportunity for more stuffed animal toys.
The new soft sculpture shellfish animal toy comprises a soft sculpture of an oyster accented with features to give it xe2x80x9cpersonalityxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chugabilityxe2x80x9d to children and humor to adults. The oyster toy includes as accessories a variety of accessories, some substantially unique to oysters such as a shell and some merely optional renditions of flotsam and jetsam of the oceans. Of course, being an oyster there is a pearl and the pearl opens and closes to contain small items such as simulated flotsam and jetsam. The shell likewise opens and closes and is sized to contain the oyster toy, pearl and more small items. In addition, to add to its personality the oyster toy can wear a variety of clothing items, most suitable of a nautical variety.